It is common practice in switchboard manufacturing to have internal bussing attached to electrically insulated support means. The use of multiple electrical conductors to carry the current of each electrical phase is also common practice in the industry. Confined working space inside the switchboard causes many problems during assembly, especially where bolted electrical connections are required. The confined spaces and close proximity of structural members and electrical conductors in a switchboard can make inserting a long bolt or torquing a bolted electrical connection extremely difficult, if not impossible. In many applications, the electrical conductors are assembled as a subassembly and installed into the switchboard as a single unit. This type of assembly may further inhibit working space and the ability to insert bolts for electrical connections. Double-ended bolts with provisions for anti-turning have been used in switchboard assemblies by the Square D Company, the assignee hereof, in the past. However, these bolts have required that the nuts placed on each end be torqued separately to give the proper torque on each side. This requires that sufficient space must be provided to attach, operate, and remove the tool used for torquing the nuts on both sides of the assembly. Further, these bolts were machined from rawstock having a much larger diameter than that of the bolt threaded diameter in order to provide a surface for the anti-turn feature. Because these bolts had a larger diameter to provide the anti-turn feature, they had to be installed in the support member prior to attaching the electrical conductors. This caused problems when installing a subassembly of electrical conductors. The cost of the large diameter rawstock and additional machining time involved made these bolts very expensive to manufacture.